1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to an image formation device such as a color laser printer.
2. Related Art
In the image formation device, paper particles are adhered on a printing sheet, which is introduced from a sheet feed tray and has been fed through a sheet feed path. Such paper particles may deteriorate image quality. Therefore, conventionally, an image formation device provided with a paper particle collecting device has been suggested in order to ensure that image formation is performed in an optimum condition.